sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyfe (SVep)
Overview Pink Spinel learns about the past of the Land of the Rising Sun. Story "Hey! Welcome back! You better be ready for the Day Shift!" The next day was a fairly quiet one. Pink Spinel stayed in her room for most of the day, reading material and taking an occasional nap. "Oh, hey." Prasiolite, the mint green gem who saved her on the first day, stood before her. The spikey haired gem was confident of her sense of self, the stick for a body wrapped in some odd clothing. "Cerussite will be joining us, alongside Taaffeite. They're going to be a big help for us today since we have to go far out." Pink Spinel nodded, her armor clanking as she continued to the warp pad Cerussite and Angelite were waiting by. "You mean I have to go with the new kid?" the blue gem complained, suddenly slouching into the wall she has leaning on. "Ugh, fine, whatever." "Aww, come on Angelite! You'll be fine, Pinkie's talented," Cerussite defended, hopping onto the Warp pad. The pink gem looked down at the smaller yellow gem, mumbling to herself, "Pinkie...?" The four soon landed in the slums of a beaten city. The horizon was corroded but looking past it, one could see the modernized city, hear the sounds of people and cars. Something was different about this battered town relative to the Tokyo the Pastel Gems had came from. Maybe it was the smell, an unfamiliar element came up in traces. It was mostly gone but it lingered. Maybe it was the death and decay that flashed before Pink Spinel's eyes as she looked out. Angelite was the first to step off the pad while muttering, "We haven't been to this contaminated land in a while. Maybe we should move the warp pad when we get the chance." The words spoken piqued Pink Spinel's interest. "What do you mean, the land is contaminated?" Prasiolite shifted in her spot before jumping off as well. The Gems had a mission to expel the Jriev from the land by exterminating them. The four were to expect all kinds of creatures still lingering out here. "Be on your toes. We need to know what Jriev are here, how to kill them, and how to evacuate any remaining humans." "Knowing this land, there won't be any," Angelite retorted. Cerussite turned around to Angelite abruptly, starting all the gems. The yellow gem jumped to meet Angelite's face, suddenly reaching out for her throat. "I've had enough of you. Either shut up or go home. I won't let this become the Sendai mission." Frost was forming around Angelite's throat where Cerussite pulled her hand away from. The blue gem coughed, rubbing her throat as it became a slightly dark shade of blue from the soreness. Later Pink Spinel caught up with Prasiolite. She was curious about Cerussite and Angelite's relationship, the history of wherever it was, and what had happened on the 'Sendai mission'. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" "Depends," the green gem replied, trotting along towards an elephant Jriev. "If you're wondering about Angelite and Cerussite, save that for Taaffeite. She knows more about those two than I do. This is only my third mission with them ever." "Oh, I see..." "This land, however, is one that would give you nightmares if you learned about it." "Oh... Can I still ask about it?" "I guess..." Prasiolite's Story A long time ago. We're talking a hundred and some years before the gems enslaved humanity. There was a war and America was dragged into it. Everyone was rushing to be the first to create some super weapon. Germany was getting close, France and Britain were doing their best to end it before they could. America, on the other hand... They made it and it was successful. The atomic bomb was terrifying. Little Boy and Fat Man were dropped within the year. That was the end of that for some time. City "I understand. I'm sorry." Prasiolite summoned her chainsaw, revving it up before going to attack the Jriev before them. The creature disappeared into fine dust soon after the green gem attacked. In the back of the group, Cerussite could be heard cheering as she took on her own wolf Jreiv. "Go, Prasi! You're so awesome!" Angelite just rolled her eyes, smacking a lion Jriev with her spiked mace-lance, forcing it to disappear into the air instantaneously. Pink Spinel went ahead, scouting out for any other Jriev which remained. Before her was a small penguin Jriev. It quacked at her, a sound a penguin doesn't normally make. These were familiar Jriev to the pink gem and she knew they had a weak spot on their back. As she thought that, an arrow pierced itself into the penguins back, the dark Jriev imploding and the light arrow exploding. The pink gem looked around from where she thought the arrow came from, finding a white and blue gem nearing her, the light bow dissipating into nothingness. "You're here with... those." She was a Moonstone, Pink Spinel recognized the silvery and cyan-tinted gem on the back of her left hand. "I am. What of it." "The Pastel Gems are just a group of elitists, the best of the best and they will kick you out before long," the Moonstone muttered. "Australia has fallen to the Jriev. A group from France is taking care of it as we speak." "Pinkie! We're moving towards the city!" Cerussite called. "Why do you need to follow me?" Pink Spinel asked Moonstone, readying her hand to grab the chigiriki. Moonstone readied her own hand to summon her bow. She obviously didn't want Pink Spinel to be affiliated with those gems. "I just do! Let's get out of here! Come on!" "Pink Spinel?" Prasiolite called from further behind Cerussite. "Prasiolite... She's afraid. Mean but afraid." Moonstone kept muttering to herself, drawing her bow which Pink Spinel never saw her summon. The white and blue gem pinking the bow and arrow right at Pink Spinel's gem. She took a step back, summoning her own weapon and instead flailing out at the wolf which was stalking behind Moonstone. It startled the offending gem, causing her weapons to disappear. Pink Spinel now held the upper hand, her weapon's arrowhead was behind Moonstone and so there was no telling what the other could do. "Why won't she tell me anything? What happened in Sendai?" "I came from there. They found me in Sendai then sent me away, replacing me for that Prasiolite which came from this place." Cerussite and Angelite came up behind Pink Spinel. The blue gem was the first to growl, "What are you doing here? We sent you to Australand and you've abandoned them." The white and blue gem looked around before letting out a groan. Just as quickly as she appeared, the gem disappeared into nothingness like her weapon. Credits Characters *Prasiolite *Pink Spinel *Cerussite *Taaffeite *Angelite *Moonstone Locations *The Outskirts (Prior Hiroshima) *Sendai (mentioned) Trivia *Lyfe is the longest episode of Treble in Tokyo as of 2/24/2016. Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes